


Loser

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Popular!Harry, au school, nerd!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the super popular kid and Louis is the really nerdy kid but harry likes him and doesnt care that louis' a nerd so he asks him out and louis says yes. Harry takes him out, they hold hands and at the end they kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser

Louis was.. Well in the past he'd been called a geek, a loser, a nerd, a retard, four eyes. The list went on and on. He wasn't ugly per se. He had fluffy brown hair, glasses and he didn't dress too badly. He was just a loser. He had friends, he wasn't unhappy.. He just wasn't 'popular'. Unlike Harry Styles. Star football player, in an awesome band, drop dead gorgeous and every hot blooded persons dream. He was gorgeous. But he was also kind, funny, warm hearted and very, very.. Gay. Yet he was still popular. Louis didn't understand. After the revelation girls still threw themselves at him but he just turned them down with polite kindness. It was weird. Harry had never been with anyone, not asked them out or got with anyone at parties. Rumour has it he's got his heart set on one person, he just hasn't had the courage to ask yet.  
  
In Louis head, that special someone was him. In his head he imagined Harry asking him out, giving him flowers and walking him to his lessons. He wasn't kidding himself. He knew that would never happen, a boy like Harry Styles falling for a loser like him. But that knowledge hadn't stopped Louis falling head over heels in love with Harry and spending his hours pathetically whining to his mum or in his room imaging 'his life' with Harry. His friends were sick of him.  
 _"Look at him. He's so perfect."  
"We know Louis."  
"He's so pretty."  
"We KNOW Louis."  
Well.. A boy could dream couldn't he?_  
  
English was one of the two classes he and Harry had together and as luck would have it, they sat next to each other. Harry spoke to him like he wasn't the total other end of the social spectrum and laughed with him as if he didn't care Louis was a complete loser. Well.. Usually. Today Harry was different. He kept trying to make Louis laugh and then when Louis laughed, he grinned hugely. He also kept on touching Louis arm and finding excuses to talk to him.  
 _"I'm stuck." "What does this word mean?" "I like your shoes, where did they come from?"_  
It was just a stream of inane questions, but Louis didn't mind as it meant Harry was talking to him. Louis tried to make the most of his time with this Harry. He smiled brightly the whole time and made his own excuses to talk to the boy, which seemed to make Harry very happy. When the bell went to signal it was break, Louis didn't want to leave, he had figured it probably would never be like this again and didn't want the spell to break. But it was the same.. For days. Until one Tuesday, at break Harry came with him as he walked to his next lesson. He didn't say anything, just let the conversation continue on as it had been, until they arrived at his next class when Harry stopped and turned to Louis. He didn't say anything, just stared at him, biting his lip.  
"Louis."  
"Harry." He didn't know what else to say but he mentally slapped himself for sounding stupid.  
"I was wondering..." Harry trailed off nervously. Louis tried to smile encouragingly at the boy in front of him. "Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogoonadate?" He said it so fast Louis really didn't hear and he wasn't being cruel when he said,  
"Sorry Harry but what?"  
Harry let out a long breath. "Would you like to go on a date? With me?" Harry smiled as if pleased with himself and looked at Louis. Louis wondered if Harry could see the internal meltdown he was having.  
"Is this a joke?" 'Great now Harry looks hurt' Louis thought. "I'm sorry it's just you're you.. and I'm, well.. Me."  
Harry looked confused. "Yeahhh and its you I want to go out with."  
"Me? As in Louis?" Louis was still having a hard time believing but Harry was grinning softly now. He walked towards Louis, smirking as Louis stepped back until his back was against the wall. Harry leant forward and leant his arms up against the wall by Louis head.  
"Yes. Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Geek." Louis smile fell. "Funny, smart, gorgeous. Louis." When Louis didn't say anything, Harry crowded in closer. "Louis. Please go out with me?"  
"Yes." He'd blurted it out, unable to hold it in any longer and Harry stood back, shocked at how quickly he'd agreed. Louis went red as he realised what a loser he must have sounded like but Harry just smiled and laughed softly.  
"Really? You'll go out with me?"  
"Of course he will. You're Harry Styles and he's had a hopeless crush on you forever." He hadn't heard his friends approaching but he saw Nialls face as he turned and felt an overwhelming urge to punch him.  
"Has he now? That's good to know." Louis turned back to look at Harry, afraid he might now leave when further realising just how much of a loser Louis was. "So I'll pick you up okay? Saturday .. At 10." His fast must have fallen a little, when he realised it was only Tuesday, because Harry leant in closer. "I know it's a long time away but I have to work the other nights. It'll be worth the wait though.. I promise."  
"What are we doing?" Louis tried to make it seem his insides weren't melting with Harry being so close.  
"Surprise. But wear shoes you can walk for a bit in. I'll see you around Louis." He pressed a soft kiss to Louis cheek, which had his knees threatening to buckle, before turning and walking away. Louis turned to his friends. "I have a date. With Harry Styles." He was dreaming he must be. "We know Louis." They were grinning at him and going for high fives and Louis had no choice but to join in with the euphoria they were creating.

 

The week dragged on. The only parts that seemed worthwhile were the bits spent with Harry. The secret smiles and winks in the hallways. Louis felt like he was walking on air. When Harry walked him to his lesson one day, the stares he received from most girls were way beyond dirty.

“Louis? Why are they all looking at us?”

“Because you’re Harry Styles.”  
“So?”

“Well, I’m Louis. That’s it. No one knows me and now suddenly you’re here and they think that we’re together and that’s taking away all their hopes and dreams.” Harry stopped suddenly and it took Louis a few seconds to notice, meaning he had to back up.

“Well.. We are together.. aren’t we?” Louis was shocked to say the least.

“I didn’t.. we haven’t… We haven’t even gone on our date yet. I didn’t think..”

“Didn’t think what? That I wanted us to be official? Together?”

“Well, no. Not yet anyway.” Harry turned to face him, took both his hands, eyes steeled with determination and said,

“Louis Tomlinson. Will you please be my boyfriend?” Louis knew the entire hall was watching them but all he could see was Harry.

“Yeah Haz, I will.” He leant up and kissed Harry quickly before grabbing Harry’s wrist to get him to move on their way to the next lesson. As he went to let go, Harry held on, twined his fingers with Louis and reached over to grab Louis folders from his hands.

“This okay?”

“Of course it is. Boyfriend.” Louis grinned up at Harry cheekily but it faltered at the adoring look Harry was aiming at him.   
“So, boyfriend of mine, looking forward to our date tomorrow?”

 

When Harry pulled up at his house that morning, his mum was already waiting at the door. Louis had tried to pull her away, had even cooked pancakes to try and make her move, but she’d stood her ground and waited. He watched as Harry walked up to the door. He looked confident but Louis could see undertones of nervousness.

“Hello dear.”

“Hi Ms..”   
“Call me Jay.” His mum had interrupted.

“Uhh.. okay.. Jay. Is it okay if I take your son out on a date?”

“Well seeing as he’s done nothing but talk about you since Tuesday I guess that’s okay.” She was grinning at Harry. Louis hissed a shut up to her. “May I ask where you’re taking him and when I can expect him home?”

“Well.. It’s meant to be a surprise.” He leant forward to whisper in his mums ear. Her grin got impossibly bigger. “I’ll bring him home around 4? If that’s okay?”

“That’s perfectly fine. Now Louis would you like to come out from hiding behind the door and great this perfectly lovely young man?”

“Mum!” He emerged from his hiding place, pink faced and staring at the floor. He pulled on his clothes, took a deep breath and forced himself to look up. There was that look again. The one that made Louis weak at the knees.

“Hi.” He breathed.

Harry grabbed one his hands and ran the other one softly down Louis cheek. “You look gorgeous.” He was distinctly aware of his mother’s cooing sounds behind him but went to whisper in Harry’s ear anyway. “You do too. You look hot.” He leant back quickly and didn’t look Harry in the eye, instead turning around to say goodbye to his mum.

“Have fun.” Her eyes were twinkling and Louis thought he could almost see tears as he hugged her.

 

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise Lou.”

“But… where are we going?”

“Are you always this annoying?”

“Where are we going? Where? Where? Where?”

“You’ll see! We’re nearly there.”

 

“The zoo!”

“Yes Louis, the zoo.” Harry jumped out the car and managed to make it round in time to open Louis door for him. Louis  could have swooned on the spot. “Come on.” He grabbed Louis hand tightly and pulled him into the zoo. They went from animal to animal, they went everywhere. They watched the penguins being fed and birds being flown. They spent extra time when going to see Louis favourite animals, the giraffe. Louis felt entirely doted on all day.

_“Harry look! He’s so cute.” Louis said, pointing into the meerkat enclosure._

_“Yeah he is.” But when Louis looked up at Harry, Harry wasn’t looking at the animal, he was looking at him._

_“Harry can I have one?” Louis said, looking at the penguins._

_“I don’t think your mum would like it if I bought you back with a penguin. I’m sorry.”_

_“But.. Please..” Louis pouted up at Harry. His heart stopped as Harry’s eyes focused on his lips but Harry appeared to shake himself out of it to say,_

_“Maybe when we’re older we’ll get one.” Louis didn’t mind not getting one ever if it meant Harry kept talking of them as a ‘we’._

_“Which one do you want?”  
“Huh?” _

_“Actually, go sit outside the shop, I’ll pick.”  
“What are you on about Harry?” _

_“C’mon babe. Go.” As Harry pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek, Louis had to obey._

_5 minutes later Harry walked out of the shop with a fairly large pink stuffed giraffe. He presented it to Louis proudly._

_“For you.”_

_“You didn’t have to Harry.” Even as he said it, he clutched the toy tightly._

_“I wanted to.” He grabbed Louis hand and they were off again._

It had been a pretty tiring day. They’d walked a lot and had a lot of fun. But now Louis was tired. His legs felt heavy and his feet were hurting on their way back to the car.  He knew he was lagging a little.

“Come here babe.” Harry wrapped his arm around Louis waist, pulling him against his side. “You sleepy?”

“Just a bit.” He smiled sleepily.

“You had a good day?”   
“The most perfect day. Best first date ever.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Louis smile was blinding and so was Harry’s answering one.

“Come on. I have to take you home.”

“Noo…” He whined. “I don’t want to. I want to stay with you.”

Harry grinned at him. “I want to stay with you, but I told your mum you’d be home by 4.”

“Okay.” He pouted.

The car was filled will singing along loudly to songs and laughter. But then Louis realised that meant it was nearly over. 

“I had a really good time, Harry.” They were sitting in the car, outside Louis house.

“Don’t go. Stay here.” It sounded like Harry was begging him.   
“You’re the one who said I have to go. Don’t you want to make a good impression?” He smirked.

“I guess so. But.. can I take you out again?”

“I’m expecting you to.” He smiled.

“Really?! Good!” Louis grinned at the obvious excitement from Harry.

“Come on. You can walk me to my door.”

Harry again managed to open Louis door for him, grabbed his hand and they began a slow walk to the front door, stopping outside it.

“I’ll see you on Monday yeah?”

“Yeah. Text me when you get home?”

“Okay. Can i..?”

“Harry if you’re going ask me if you can kiss me I will punch you.”

“Oh.” Harry looked so dejected, but Louis had to laugh anyway.

“Just do it, idiot.” That got his attention. “Please.” He whispered.

Harry leant down to press his lips to Louis. It was soft. Sweet. Warm. Everything Louis wanted. It sent an electric shock down his spine.

“Wow.”  Harry had a stunned look on his face.

“Yeah wow.”

“I’ll see you on Monday, boyfriend.” Louis leant up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“I’ll miss you Haz.”

“Don’t Lou. I won’t ever leave if you look at me like that.” Louis smiled before shoving Harry to his car. “Bye gorgeous.”

 

Once inside his house Louis fell back on the door amazed at how their day had gone. With Harry, Louis didn’t feel like a loser. 


End file.
